In the food industry, there has been a growing demand for the production of nutritional food products. One class of nutritional food products are those containing natural grains and fibers. These types of foods are typically low in fat, have been shown to lower cholesterol, contain a high proportion of polyunsaturated fats, contain many essential amino acids and minerals, contain a high proportion of protein, and provide other physiological benefits. Historically, the common source of grains and fibers has been in the form of breads and cereals. The use of natural grains and fibers in other foods has been less successful due to the insolubility of the grain and fiber and the inability to mask the taste and/or texture of the grains and fibers in various food products.
Due to the popularity of natural grains and fibers, there have been significant developments in the processing of grains and fibers. Several grain derivatives have been developed for use in various other foods. Two such products are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,377,602; 4,996,063 and 5,686,123, all of which are incorporated herein by reference as background information. Conrad U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,602 disclosed the preparation of hydrolyzed products made from whole grains. The grains are subjected to a proteolytic enzyme and amylase to obtain a liquid fraction containing soluble proteins and soluble starch. Inglett U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,063 discloses the preparation of water-soluble dietary fiber compositions. The grains are treated with amylases to obtain a liquid containing soluble proteins. Lindahl U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,123 discloses the preparation of a cereal suspension. The grains are treated with .alpha.-amylase and .beta.-amylase to obtain a milky liquid containing soluble .beta.-glucan. The derivative products may be used as a fat mimetic in various food products or can be added to a variety of food products.
Although grains and their derivative products have been used in a wide variety of foods, the use of such products in conjunction with fruits and vegetables have produced unacceptable products. The problems associated with adding grains and/or grain derivatives to fruit juices and/or vegetable juices poses even more problems. The grain derivatives tend to discolor the juice product, produce a cloudy juice product, form sediment in the juice product, adversely affect the flavor of the juice product and produces an undesired aftertaste in the juice product. As a result, there continues to be a demand for a fruit and/or vegetable drink which has enhanced nutritional value from grains, and is pleasing in taste and appearance.